Random Words
by LockWhoSuper
Summary: I closed my eyes and picked a bunch of random words from the dictionary and wrote stories from them. I am actually seriously in love with the idea of Sam and Dean just being brothers and pulling pranks on each other, so that's what most of these will be about. There is also a Punk!Cas thrown in there.
1. Elbow

Disclaimer- Supernatural is not mine, I am not making any money off of this. I am simply borrowing the characters.

I decided to just pick a bunch of random words from the dictionary and write stories from them.

* * *

Elbow-

"Okay, so get this-" Sam turned his laptop around and pushed it towards Dean across the little motel table.

Dean looked up from their dads journal and pulled the laptop towards him, tilting the screen back to get a better look at the words written on the screen.

"I made my way into the booking system database from the local police station, turns out they arrested a man who kind of matches our description. I'm thinking one of us could check it out, while the other could go to the library and see if they have any books on this thing." Sam pushed his bangs out his face and lent back in his seat.

Deans eyes skimmed the booking report on the laptop and nodded, "sure, I'll go get my suit from the trunk."

Sam scoffed, "who says you are going to go down to booking?"

Dean's eyebrows raised, "dude, you always have library duty."

"Exactly Dean, can't we just, I dunno. Switch places for once? You can do the research this time."

"Screw that," Dean pushed himself up and away from the table, his chair skidding back loudly against the worn out lino floor.

"No way man," Sam straightened his spine and sat back up in his chair, "we settle this the old-fashioned way." Sam made a fist and rested it against an upturned palm, nodding his head at Dean telling him to do the same.

Dean rolled his eyes but played along, making a fist he smiled coyly and nodded. Counting Sam's fist connecting with his palm, he counted to two and then drew scissors, while Sam drew rock.

Sam laughed at Dean's expression. "Dean, always with the scissors," he said mockingly.

"Best two out of three bitch."

Sam sighed but he played Dean again with the same results. "Rock beats scissors jerk. I'll go get my suit and then we can go alright?"

Dean groaned a "damn it" and as Sam got up out of his seat and walked past him towards the front door of their motel room, Dean aimed an elbow and jabbed his brother in the hip.

"Dean!" Sam staggered sideways and frowned at the elder hunter. "What the hell?"

"Oops," was all Dean said as he turned his head back towards Sams laptop on the table, hiding his grin.


	2. Tattoo

Author's note- At first I was like 'yay, tattoo that should be easy' and then I was like 'ugh, what am I going to do? This word sucks.' So, human AU, Punk!Cas, Tattoo-artist!Dean.

* * *

Tattoo-

Dean flipped through his little calender book, his last appointment had just walked out the door, very happy about the latest tattoo added to his crazy sleeve. Eyes flying down the open page of his book, Dean spied Castiel Novak- his next appointment.

Over the last few months, Castiel had had three appointments with Dean working on his next tattoo. Castiel wanted wings, big black open ones with lots of feathers that sprouted from between his two shoulder blades and spread across his shoulders, the tips of the feathers curling around his biceps and fanning across his smooth pale back.

This would be the last appointment that Dean worked on them, only a hand full of feathers were left to finish. Dean was very proud of them and his artistic abilities of being trusted in being able to pull off Castiel's marvelous design. Closing his calendar book, Dean began cleaning up his work station and turning off his television, opting to turn on his little radio to the local classic rock station that his friend Ash worked at. Castiel preferred to listen to music and talk while getting his tattoos done then watching TV, which was fine by Dean.

While he was re-filling his little pots of ink, Dean heard the rumble of Castiel's motor bike and Dean watched out the window to see Castiel pull into the empty parking space next to his Impala.

Castiel's black boots scuffed along the ground as he climbed off his parked bike and removed his helmet, running his glove-less cold fingers through his hair, Castiel made it stick up in different directions, by the time he was finished getting rid of his helmet hair his dark hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Leaving his helmet and leather jacket on his bike, Castiel walked into Dean's tattoo parlor.

"Hello Dean," said Castiel as he quickly got down to business, striping his plain black shirt and throwing it on Dean's office desk before he walked into Dean's work area and jumped up onto the dentist like chair in the center of the room, his back to Dean and his long legs clad in a pair well worn light-blue jeans with holes in the knees dangled off the edge.

"Hey Cas, good to see you man, how's my favorite customer?" Dean looked over at Castiel, eyes raking the exposed skin, taking in Castiel's other tattoos. A series of roses bloomed on Castiel's left hip while a cross was settled on his right. From where Dean was standing he couldn't see the word 'fallen' in Enochian on Castiel's right wrist, Enochian was the language of the angels Castiel explained to Dean when he showed him the scrawled word on a napkin almost two years ago.

Castiel laughed and turned his head, flashing his white teeth at Dean, "I am good, thank you Dean."

Dean just nodded and smiled back at Castiel, "ready to finally finish your wings?" Dean sat down in his chair and fitted a new needle to the end of his tattoo gun.

"Yup," said Castiel popping the 'P'.

"Alright then," Dean pulled on some gloves and cleaned the area on Castiel's shoulder, Dean started the gun and got to work on finishing Castiel's tattoo.


	3. Blender

Blender-

Sam stood back, hip against the counter watching the demon they were interrogating choke and scream as Dean forced it to swallow more salt. Drowning out the screams, Sam picked at a scab on his knuckle.

Stepping back, Dean went and stood by Sam clear of the devil trap drawn on the floor and the chunky bits of flesh and blood that splattered everywhere as the demon vomited up the salt. Clearing his stomach of the lethal substance, the demon laughed as it eyed a break in the devil trap.

As Dean had walked out of the trap to go stand by Sam, some paint they had used to draw the trap on the kitchen floor had gotten stuck to the bottom of his shoe and it had peeled away, breaking the trap and accidentally freeing the demon.

The laugh made Sam look up, the thrown up blood would of made his stomach turn once upon a time but he was so use to it he didn't even blink. "I don't think he is going to tell us anything Dean, it's been an hour. We are wasting our time." Said Sam.

Dean nodded, "wheres the knife?"

Sam gestured to the sink.

"Lets end this son of a bi-" Dean was cut off as the demon broke free of the ties around its wrists and flung it self at Dean.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as his brother was thrown to the floor, Sam jumped out of the way as legs kicked in his direction as the demon and Dean hit the floor.

"Sammy!" Dean wheezed as the demon wrapped its hands around Dean's throat. "The knife!"

Kicking the demon in the face, the demon let go of Dean and fell onto its back, grabbing the knife from the sink, Sam whirled around only to be thrown back against the kitchen table. Knocking everything to the floor, a jug of holy water burst open and went everywhere.

The demon screamed again as the holy water splashed on its face, burning it momentarily before it was able to stand up off the ground and the water dripped off and onto its shirt.

With everything scattered on the floor and the knife over by Sam, Dean thought for a quick second before opening a cupboard beside his head, pulling himself up to his knees he coughed and pulled out the first appliance he could see.

Standing, Dean coughed again and tightened his grip on the blender he got from inside the cupboard, "hey ass-hat!"

The demon turned around, his black eyes raked Dean up and down, laughing at the hunter. "What are you going to do with that sweat heart? Make me a smoothie?"

Sam kicked the demons legs out from underneath him from where he was sprawled on the ground, the demon joined him at ground level, once again lying on his back.

Dean took the opportunity and stepped forward, towering over the demon he drew the blender down on the demons face. The demons nose broke and the sound of crunching bones filled Sams ears as Dean drew the blender down again cracking the demons skull.

Knocked out cold, the demon lay on the ground as Dean tossed the blender to the ground and helped the younger hunter up.

Dean eyed his brother as he let out a strangled laugh, "what's so funny Sam?"

"A blender took down a demon," Sam chuckled and Dean cracked a smile.


	4. Laser

Laser-

Opening the white paper bag, Dean reached inside and rustled around searching for his burger among napkins and his little pot of chips. His hand came into contact with something that certainty wasn't food, Dean frowned and fished it out of the bag.

Pinched between two fingers, Dean studied the little plastic laser pointer that came with his meal. Laughing to him self, the sound echoed through out the empty house him and Sam were squatting in, expecting the little plastic laser pointer not to work, Dean was pleasantly surprised when a green dot appeared on the table surface after he clicked the little button.

It's not like a laser pointer can kill a monster, what the hell am I going to do with this ridiculous thing? Thought Dean before a big grin broke out on his face and another laugh echoed through the house. The answer to his question was mess with Sammy of course.

Over the next few days, Dean kept the little plastic laser pointer in his jeans pocket and used it whenever he could. Dean started messing with his brother by shinning the light on his eyelids when he was sleeping, Sam woke up confused and Dean had to roll over and shove a corner of his pillow in his mouth to stop from laughing.

The next time Dean used the laser, Sam was fixing his tie, flattening it against his suit so Dean shone the light at his big hands. Sam frowned at the green dot on his hands and removed them from his tie, holding them out in front of him Sam flipped them over when all of a sudden the light disappeared. Looking up to see where the source of light could have came from, Sam just found Dean tying his shoe laces with a little grin on his face.

Shifting his gaze from the TV, Dean looked over at Sam who was squinting at his laptop screen. Dean grinned and wiggled on his bed, gaining access to his jeans pocket, Dean slid his hand inside and pulled out the laser pointer. Shifting again, Dean raised a leg to hide the laser behind, pressing the little button, a green dot appeared on the bed spread. Turing the laser around in his hand, a green dot shone on Sam's laptop screen.

Sam jumped when he noticed the little green dot and frowned, lifting a finger from his key board he touched the little green dot and swiveled around quickly to catch Dean in the act when the green dot appeared on his finger nail- confirming it wasn't just a glitch on the web page he was on. Dean just sat staring at the TV, clearly engrossed in his program.

Slowly turning back around to his screen, Sam pretend to read some more- he was really just waiting for the green dot. Sam waited and waited but it never did appear again, turning back around to face Dean, Sam watched his brothers face twist in anger as he studied something that was in his hands obstructed from Sam's view.

"Dean?" Asked Sam.

Dean flicked his eyes up from whatever was in his hands to look at Sam, "yeah Sammy?"

"What happened?''

Dean just looked confused, "what?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "what happened to the green dot you've annoyed me with for the last couple of days?"

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Dean wanted to ask his brother what the hell he was talking about and deny the existence of his little plastic laser pointer but instead he just muttered, "the battery died."


	5. Isolated

My sister actually picked this word, isolated, like 'tattoo' this was a dumb one. So, here have some angst about Sam. The word isolated isn't said in the fic but it's about isolation- in a sense I guess.

Trigger warnings, just encase, I don't think it's that bad but you never know right? I just want the readers to be happy so please be careful. Ya' know, just in case.

* * *

Isolated-

He didn't mean to get left behind. Alone, on the side of the long winding dirt road that leads to the middle of no where in both directions, a massive forest surrounding him, the dark closing in and a cold wind picking up.

The dust that the Impala had stirred up had settled long ago, yet Sam just stood, his old backpack at his feet, a gun with an almost empty clip and one bullet in the chamber pressed against his spine, tucked into his jeans.

The smell of burnt flesh and blood clung to his clothes, a dead human body that was once a ware-wolf had smoldered to ashes and kicked up in the wind, blood painted the trees and Sam's clothes, Dean had hardly gotten anything on him, a fleck of the monsters blood on his face and that was all. Now Dean was gone too, off in the Impala after leaving Sam behind.

Sam considered to hike back into the dark forest and lay down in the sticks and dirt, let the bugs crawl over him and nest in his skin and just die. _Would Dean even come looking for him? Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Sam kicked himself internally, even the most experience hunters made rookie mistakes, Sam cursed himself and finally moved his stiff legs to bend down and grab his backpack.

Slinging it over one shoulder, Sam began to walk. He stared at the empty road in front of him and sighed, _why couldn't he do anything right? _First he scratched Dean's precious car, then his shot went wide, almost got himself killed, his next shot almost killed Dean. He dropped his Zippo lighter and almost started a forest fire and then when things just couldn't get anything worse he realized in the middle of fighting the ware-wolf, he had lost his knife.

There was yelling, lots of yelling, Dean said somethings so Sam said somethings back. Sam wrapped his arms around his torso and hugged himself against the cold, he was tired, tired of the hunters life, tired of being a freak and a screw up. Dean was better off without him anyway.

Headlights flashed over the backs of his legs and onto the dirt road in front of him, stretching Sam's shadow into a black faceless figure that made Sam shiver. Turning his head, a white pick up truck came to a stop beside him. Exchanging a few short words with the driver and the passenger of the vehicle, Sam swung him self up into the trucks trailer with the drivers dogs and sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. The truck drove on and Sam sat watching his hair fly around the side of his face and the dark forest wiz past lost in a world of self-loathing thoughts.


End file.
